¡Buenos días Interespacio!
by Mino Kaze
Summary: ¡El Interespacio tiene un nuevo noticiero! Haibaku y Mino son sus presentadores, Kumiko es la encargada de la moda y la música, y Deni con los presentes siempre chismes entre los peleadores... ¿esto ha de ser de lo mas normal cierto?, ¡pues claro que no, averígüenlo ustedes! / Parodia de un noticiero ¡100% diversión!


**¡Buenos días Interespacio!**

**Cap. 1 Nuestro primer programa**

- ¡cuatro minutos! – se escucho una voz que resonaba en todo el lugar –

- no puede ser, ¡vamos tarde!

- ¿¡donde esta Mino!? – pregunto escandalizada Kumiko moviendo sus manos de manera exagerada –

- estoy detrás de ti – dijo la nombrada asustando a todos los presentes – Kumi me gusta tu ropa

- ¿verdad?, es para el segmento que voy a hacer

- ¡vamos tarde! – volvió a gritar Haibaku ya un poco más indignado –

- bueno ya oyeron, ¡a trabajar!

- llega de última y después nos apura – especto Deni con una gotita anime para irse a su lugar –

- oye espera, ¿A dónde…?

- ¿¡que haces Haibaku!? – grito Mino para llevarse al chico de la camisa –

- ¡un minuto!

Y sin previo aviso las luces del lugar se encienden, se escucha una música muy parecida a "50 ways to say goodbye" de Train anunciando el comienzo del noticiero, varias cámaras enfocan a los presentadores que están sentados frente a un escritorio con dos Notebooks y muchas hojas de papel regadas por todo el lugar, con sonrisas realmente nerviosas ya que es el primer programa pero por fin deciden dar comienzo al noticiero

- ¡buenos días, trasmitiendo directamente desde el Interespacio Bakugan soy Haibaku Kuso! – el oji rojo estaba vestido con un pantalón y camisa azul abierta, una chaqueta de color rojo y unas zapatillas negras –

- ¡y yo soy Minori Kazehaya! – saludo la chica de cabello castaño, vestida con una camisa manga larga café, una falda blanca con boleritos negros al final, unas medias que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos y unos converse verde militar –

- ahora pasando a las noticias del día, exactamente hace unos cuantos minutos se acaba de dar final al campeonato de batallas Bakugan

- y como era de esperarse Dan Kuso fue el ganador del tan esperado evento

- ¡oh si, Dan es el mejor! – grito Haibaku subiendo al escritorio –

- ¡estamos en vivo! – dijo Mino espantada mientras trataba de bajar del escritorio al chico –

- ¡esto es excelente!

- ay… vamos con Kumiko al lugar de los hechos

Casi de inmediato apareció la chica con una blusa a cuadros rosa y blanca, de mangas anchas, jeans ajustados, botas hasta la rodilla del mismo estilo que la musculosa y guantes negros, con un micrófono en mano y un cartel abajo que decía "arena de batalla"

- ¡hola Dan! – saludo la chica al peleador el cual tenia un trofeo en mano y gritaba eufórico –

- ¡hola!... ¿Kumiko qué haces aquí?

- soy una de las reporteras para el noticiero del interespacio

- ¿Cuál noticiero?, ¡saldré en televisión!

- si supongo… yo podría hacerte unas preguntas

- ¡luego, tengo que ir a verme en televisión!

Acto seguido el chico salió corriendo con algunas personas más a ver una de las pantallas del interespacio para verse en televisión

- bueno… tengo que ir a hacer mi segmento, ¡volvemos al estudio!

La pantalla se puso en blanco para luego volver a mostrar a Mino y a Haibaku, pero estos se encontraban hablando de cosas sin sentido y jugando en sus Notebooks

- entonces, ¿si mando a traer sushi al estudio cuanto me cuesta? – decía Mino hablando por un celular –

- pregúntales que si viene con rollo california – especto Haibaku buscando algo en su Notebook –

- ¡estamos en vivo! – grito alguna persona –

- AH… jeje si, seguimos con la siguiente noticia – dijo nerviosa Mino –

- al parecer el creador de Interespacio, Marucho Marukura trata de hacer nuevas reformas al lugar

- ¿pero que mas necesita el Interespacio?, creo que es la cosa tecnológica mas avanzada del mundo

- tienes razón… bien, pues vamos con Marucho para ver que nos dice

La pantalla del estudio se dividió en dos, por un lado estaban los dos presentadores y por el otro lado estaba Marucho sonriendo animadamente mientras tecleaba unas cosas en su computadora

- ¡hola Marucho! – dijeron Mino y Haibaku al mismo tiempo –

- ah hola chicos, ¿Cómo les va con el programa?

- hasta ahora muy bien, oye luego puedes ver cuantas personas nos vieron

- no creo que haya problema Haibaku

- espera, no estamos aquí para hablar de eso

- oh cierto Mino, ¿Marucho cuales son las remodelaciones que le piensas hacer al Interespacio?

- ¿remodelaciones? Pero si el Interespacio esta bien así… yo simplemente quería ver la cartelera del cine

- ¿qué, como que la cartelera del cine?

- si, ¿saben ustedes como se hace?

- simplemente dale donde dice cartelera

- ¡muchas gracias chicos!

- para ser muy inteligente… ¡oye un minuto!, a todo esto ¿¡para que quieres ir al cine!?

- mmm… por nada en especial, ¡adiós!

Y de nuevo la parte de la pantalla de Marucho se puso negra y los dos presentadores se quedaron mirando con cara de desconcertados mientras buscaban en las hojas la siguiente noticia del día

- ¿hay algo que valga la pena? – pregunto Haibaku también viendo en su Notebook –

- no encuentro nada… ¿Qué no habían otras como cinco noticias?

- ¡si van a ser como Marucho o Dan, entonces no hay nada!

- ¡entonces no nos queda otro remedio que pasar a la sección de música y moda!

- bien dicho Mino, ¡Kumiko el programa es todo tuyo!

Haciendo señas casi inentendibles al camarógrafo, el cual tardo varios segundos en entender, desvió la cámara al lugar donde Kumiko transmitiría su sección, el lugar tenía una gran pantalla, habían varios instrumentos como un piano, guitarra eléctrica, bajo, un micrófono y una batería, tenia fotos de famosos cantantes y modelos por todas las paredes y estaba decorado con colores naranja y azul, y en toda la mitad Kumiko estaba sonriendo con una venita brotando en su cabeza

- aun no estaba lista… - dijo en un murmuro – ¡buenos días Interespacio, soy Kumiko kazami y esta es su sección de M&M: música y moda, locura y diversión!

Y en una pequeña explosión salieron globos y papeles de colores del techo, algunos fuegos artificiales como volcanes y lucecitas se encendieron y quien sabe de donde salió un gato volando del techo, ella lo tomo y se lo puso alrededor del cuello

- ¿¡que acaso quieres destruir el estudio!? – se escucho la voz de Mino por el lugar –

- ¿¡quieres matar ese gato!? – grito Haibaku –

- ¡buena presentación chicos! – opino Kumiko – ¡y ahora como primera noticia del día empezamos con moda!... en Francia se encuentra una moda única, ¡utilizan gatos como bufandas! Y como verán yo estoy usando el que salió volando del techo… lastima que lo único malo de ello es que tienen pulgas… últimamente en el Interespacio se esta utilizando este estilo de modas

Señalo la pantalla que tenía en su lugar del estudio y empezó a mostrar imágenes de varios de los peleadores, Dan con un gato amarillo con un chaleco rojo hablando con runo la cual tenía un gato angora alrededor de su cuello, también se veía a Anubias con un gato café y cresta negra peleando en una de las arenas de batalla, otra foto en la cual se veía a todo el equipo sellon y todas tenían gatos negros y por ultimo se veía a Shun caminar con un gato blanco con manchitas cafés pero a diferencia de todos él lo llevaba cargando en uno de sus brazos

- ¡que modas mas locas no lo creen!, ¿pero saben que hacia Shun con ese gato?, esos lo dirá mi amiga Deni en su segmento pero ahora pasamos a la música – la chica tomo su tablet para luego empezar a leer la noticia – se ha descubierto un nuevo genero, ¡dragonoid rap!... ¿dragonoid rap? ¡Drago maldito Bakugan, no te metas en esto!, bueno como decía, se ha encontrado un nuevo genero, ¡bakuraphiphop! Es lo último de lo último, ¡es una mezcla entre rap, hip hop y Bakugan! No se lo pierdan los discos ya están a la venta

Y señalando de nuevo la pantalla se vio a Drago en esfera con una gorra como la que usan los raperos, y varios de los Bakugan de las diferentes temporadas cantando una melodía pegajosa, el video era un una playa de algún lugar de la tierra, con luces estridentes, incluso se podían ver algunos peleadores bailando atrás

- ¡y bueno eso fue todo por hoy en la sección de música y moda, nos ve…!

- ¿¡quien esta hablando de música y moda!? – grito Julie apareciendo de un momento a otro con un mundo de guardias de seguridad agarrándola –

- ¡esta chica es muy fuerte! – se quejo uno –

- ¡Kumiko ya veras, te matare por no haberme invitado! – grito la peliplata zafándose a los gorilas llamados guardias y acto seguido callo encima de Kumiko jalándole el cabello –

- ¡Julie quítate de encima, pasen a otra noticia, no dejen que esta loca me mate!

Sin saber como Kumiko le dio una patada al camarógrafo, el cual soltó la cámara cayendo al piso mostrando a las dos chicas peleando a muerte, la volvió a alzar en dirección a Haibaku y a Mino que estaban comiendo sushi

- deberíamos tener un segmento de luchas, ellas dos son muy buenas luchadoras – dijo Haibaku comiendo un rollo california –

- lo se, haríamos millones con ellas dos – especto Mino, sin siquiera saber que la cámara los estaba apuntando y estaban al aire –

- ¿a que horas se acaba este noticiero? Mi Notebook se esta quedando sin batería

- no estoy muy segura… espera… ¿¡por que esa cámara nos esta apuntado!?

- ¡nunca nos avisan cuando nos están grabando!

- ¡pera saben ya tenemos una noticia!

- ¿de verdad? – pregunto Haibaku sin comprender –

- ¡si la tenemos! – especto Mino tratando de que Haibaku le siguiera el juego – debido a que todos los peleadores usaron los gatos con pulgas, en Neathia se abrió un centro en el cual los gatitos están viviendo en este momento mientras les quitan las pulgas

- oh que interesante, ¡vamos con Fabia para que nos cuente un poco mas de esta historia!

La pantalla se puso negra y después apareció Fabia con un micrófono en la mano sonriéndole a la cámara y aun lado estaba Ren con una caja de gatos

- ¡buenos días Interespacio! – saludo Fabia –

- estamos en vivo, ¡hola Marucho!

- Ren después lo saludas, ahora tenemos que hablar del centro de cuidado de los gatos

- claro Fabia no hay problema… ¿pero si fue buena idea traer gatos de la tierra a un planeta diferente?

- eh… no creo que haya sido buena idea, ¿Qué se le da de comer a un gato?

- que tal chocolate… o algo así… en fin Fabia ayúdame a entrar estos gatos

- si Ren, ¡adiós Interespacio!

Por ultimo se vio a Fabia alzar una caja llena de gatos y después la pantalla se puso negra otra vez… volvió al estudio y Haibaku estaba muerto de la risa mientras que Mino estaba dando golpes con su cabeza al escritorio

- ¿Por qué creí que esto seria una buena noticia? – se lamentaba la chica –

- jajaja increíble, ¡este noticiero es increíble!

- ¿¡te das cuenta que miles de gatos morirán por culpa de esa princesa y Ren!?

- oh… bueno eso es malo…

- es muy malo… ¡a quien se le ocurrió la moda de esos gatos!

- no se… ¡pero bueno, hay que pasar al siguiente segmento!

- de acuerdo, ¡vamos contigo Deni!

La cámara enfoco hacia la chica, que estaba sentada en un sillón de cuero café, una mesita en el centro con una tablet, con varios arreglos florales, al igual que Kumiko una pantalla, varias decoraciones en morado, era estilo pasarela de moda de París y por ultimo varios reflectores de colores

- buenos días, mi nombre es Deni Marukura y esta es su sección de chismes llamada ¡los chismes de un lado y de otro! – grito Deni con una sonrisa, la chica iba vestida con unas gafas parecidas a las de Marucho pero rosadas, un pantalón ajustado, unos converse negros y una camisa de botones a cuadros negros con verde – como primer chisme del día, gracias a mi amiga Kumiko les diré que hacia Shun con ese gato, ¡vamos a verlo!

La pantalla del lugar de Deni se encendió y comenzó un video en el cual se veía a Shun con un gato siendo llevado en uno de sus brazos, caminaba nerviosamente mientras balbuceaba palabras que no se alcanzaban a entender, pasó una mano sobre sus cabellos y casi de inmediato entro a una arena de batalla en la cual habían varios grupos de personas hablando, en aquel lugar no se estaba presenciando ninguna batalla por lo que estaba en tranquilidad, se acerco lentamente a un grupo de chicas que estaban en el lugar mas específicamente Mira, Alice, Julie y Runo, las cuales apenas lo vieron salieron corriendo hacia él

- ¡que gato mas lindo! – grito Julie acariciando al mencionado haciendo que el gato que llevaba ella gruñera –

- si bueno yo… - se intentaba explicar Shun –

- no sabia que te gustaba esta nueva moda – dijo runo quien recibía lamidas de su gatita –

- de hecho no me gusta

- ¿entonces que haces con ese gato? – pregunto Mira observando confundida al igual que su gato –

- ¡se lo vine a regalar a Alice! – grito azorado Shun mientras abría los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho –

Las demás chicas solo vieron con picardía soltando risitas por lo bajo, se hicieron las locas y hablando de quien sabe que dejaron a Alice sola con Shun un poco rojo

- ¿es… enserio? – pregunto Alice un poco roja –

- si… te escuche decir que esta moda te era interesante, pero que no tenias un gato… así que espero que te guste este

- gracias Shun, es tan lindo – y en menos de un segundo Alice le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Shun –

Se lo puso alrededor de cuello mientras seguían hablando de cosas sin sentido y después se iban de la arena de batalla… la pantalla se puso negra dando final al video

- ¿¡qué no es hermoso!? – grito Deni con estrellitas en los ojos –

- ¡SI! – se escucho el grito de Kumiko y Mino por todo el estudio –

- pasando a nuestra siguiente noticia, ¿alguna ve se imaginaron a la princesa de Neathia y al príncipe de Vestal salir? ¡Pues véanlo aquí justo ustedes!

Deni cogió su tablet que estaba encima de la mesita y empezó a mostrar un montón de imágenes de Fabia y Hydron, caminando por un parque, abrazándose, hablando mientras comían algo parecido a un helado y por ultimo los dos sentados en una colinda apreciando la puesta del sol los dos muy juntos

- Aawww nunca me hubiera imaginado algo así, ¿será que abra alianza entre dos mundos? Lo dejo a su opinión, ¡pero seguiremos de cerca estas historias, volvemos con Haibaku y Mino!

Se despidió de la cámara por última vez y después mostraron a los dos chicos los cuales tenían una pose totalmente profesional y sonreían abiertamente a la cámara

- ¡al fin salimos bien en una toma!

- ¡muerde el polvo camarógrafo! – dijo Haibaku alzando su puño en señal de ganador, pero al hacerlo la silla en la cual estaba sentado se reclino hacia atrás haciendo que se callera del golpe al suelo –

- jajaja eso se llama Karma Haibaku – se rio Mino de él –

- aaahhh me duele – dijo sobándose la cabeza –

- te lo mereces – dijo Mino, después Haibaku le dio un golpe al asiento haciendo que la chica también se callera – ay que malo

- Karma Minori, es Karma

- creo que es momento de concluir – especto la chica volviéndose a sentar siendo seguida por el chico –

- ¡es todo por esta semana pero descuiden nos veremos otra vez!

- sintonícennos en el mismo canal y a la misma hora, ¡nos vemos la próxima semana!

- es todo en ¡buenos días Interespacio!, ¡adiós!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de buenos días Interespacio!

Gracias a mis amigos Haibaku, Deni y Kumiko por haberse prestado para hacer esto, espero les haya dado risa no sirvo para las comedias XD

Aclarando no pretendo que hayan parejas en este fanfic, simplemente malentendidos, situaciones hilarantes y demás cosas

¿Dígame les gusto?

Y por ultimo deja un review, y si te interesa salir en alguno de nuestros capítulos hazlo saber, en capítulos futuros podrían haber intervenciones de algunos invitados, bueno sin más que decir ¡adiós!


End file.
